Little Lost Girl
by YoungestCullen8
Summary: Pan is back, but not for reasons people fear. His companion is someone he cherishes, and those reasons make him come face to face with the people he hurt and rejected.
1. Chapter 1

I haven't written in a very long time. I have but I haven't published anything in a long while. It feels great to write again. I've been rewatching the series so I wanted to write another Pan story.

This is set at the end of the series. Emma is still in Storybrooke and Henry is still a boy.

Storybrooke, Maine. Home to many fairy tale legends and their spouses. It almost seemed like time stood still for them. A little too still at times.

This was one of those times. Emma Swan sat with her son Henry in Granny's diner enjoying pancakes and hot chocolate. Nothing was out of the normal for them. Henry made his mother laugh in ways many people hadn't. People were reveling in the happy pair because that meant nothing was wrong.

It was like any other typical Saturday. The town was bustling even though it was freezing cold. People were decorating the square for the upcoming Festival of Lights the fairies were putting on. Time was moving again and everyone was excited.

He walked to the corner booth and sat down. He didn't order; just sat there expectantly. The other patrons shifted uncomfortably. They had all heard about the exploits of this man. They knew if his terrible personality and temper and what he did to those he didn't like. Of how he ruled Neverland with an iron fist and liked to cause all kinds of mischief.

Emma slid out of her booth and walked towards him. Ruby sat with Henry in case things got nasty. She stopped right by the table and looked down at the young boy.

He looked up. Intrigue lit his gaze. He didn't speak, just tilted his head expectantly.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

His face lit up. "Never a hello? Always a demeaning tone. Hello, Emma. Nice to see you too."

She scoffed. "Don't play with me, Pan. You kidnapped my son among other things. I don't have a lot of nice things to say to you. I doubt I ever will. Now, why are you here?"

"That would be my fault."

Emma turned at a woman's voice. She was lanky and moved quietly. Even the leather she was wearing didn't make a sound. She looked just as young as Pan, but habit told Emma she was way older. Her blond hair was tied back in a very ancient way, proving her age was something no one could guess.

She walked past Emma and sat down beside Pan. He welcomed her with open arms, keeping one wrapped around her back while the other lay loosely in her lap. He rested his chin on her shoulder and looked up at Emma with a weird kind of smirk.

"You're drawing enough attention to yourself. Sit down and we'll talk," he said.

Emma looked around. Noting the air in the diner, she sat down and looked at them. "Start talking."

"We're looking for something," Pan replied.

"How are you alive?"

"Again, that would be my fault," the woman replied. "I'm Kyla, and the two of us are bonded. Pan can't die as long as I'm alive. Welcome to our screwed up world."

"Live separately. It seems you don't like him."

"That would be amazing, except for one little hitch. We can't be separated for more than an hour. It takes a toll on both of us to the point where Kyla nearly dies. Imagine having your body feel like it's being torn to shreds," Pan explained.

Kyla pierced him with a look that made him smile like an idiot. He liked her but she was indifferent to him. That was probably the reason he was infatuated with her.

"None of this makes any sense," Emma voiced. Kyla looked back at her. "I saw you get sucked into that vortex. I saw you turn into an old man and die. What happened?"

"Kyla's father is a lovely man."

"Pan," she warned him.

He sighed and sat up straight. "We're looking for something very precious. Something that means more to us than you could imagine. Or maybe you could."

Emma was confused. "What?"

"We're looking for a girl named Mirran. She's ten years old in your age, but she's much older since she ages slowly. She's blond headed and blue eyed. She looks exactly like me," Kyla explained.

"Why is she so important?"

"She's our daughter," Pan tossed out. Emma's mouth gaped open. "Don't look so shocked. Mr. Gold is my son. Who says I can't have another child?"

Kyla scoffed then grabbed him by the ear and made him look at her. "Shut up. Every time we ask questions, you run your mouth. I don't care if you know these people. If you mess this up and I can't find my child, I will gut you and damn the consequences."

He smiled and nodded. His look went back to Emma when she let go. "She keeps me in line when my childishness gets in the way. That's what happens when an ancient warrior is your bonded mate."

The other woman sighed. "You talk too much."

Emma looked at Kyla. "Why does your daughter look much younger than she actually is?"

"Time moves slowly and we age at a different rate. In reality, Mirran is nearly 20 but she looks 10. I'm sure I look to be about 25 but in reality I'm much older. I'm nearly eight hundred years older than Pan."

"Ok..." Emma's brain was whirling, "so how does a one thousand year old being have a child?"

Kyla's fave softened into a grin as she laughed. "The same way at twenty-eight year old does. My body is young and very viable. I could have many more children if I wanted."

"Is there anyway you, the Savior, can help us find this girl?" Pan asked. "I'm not here to cause trouble. I just want to find my child."

"Has Peter Pan grown up?" Emma asked. "Your son and great-grandson won't understand."

Pan shook his head. "I won't expect them to. I don't expect anything from them anymore. Not forgiveness or acceptance. That child has taught me that."

"I can take a sample of DNA for both of you and run it through the system. That will show if anyone with those markers has been entered in recently. It's the only thing I can do."

Her gazed traveled to the other woman. "I know what it's like to lose my child. I don't want to see another woman go through the same thing I have been through. I will help as long as you promise to keep Pan out of trouble while you are here."

Kyla's blue eyes were fierce and hard as she stared back. "He's not a fool. He's gone up against two mothers over their son. He won't fight the one who had his child. Especially not the one who holds his life in her hands."

When she turned her head to look at Pan, he met her gaze. Emma watched a silent conversation pass between them. Pan trusted Kyla, and she tolerated him. Their relationship had resulted in a child they had lost.

Pan turned back to her. "I may not be the most well-behaved boy, but this woman holds my life. I wouldn't do anything to endanger my life. I will stay out of trouble."

Emma turned to the front of the diner. "Granny, do you have cotton swabs?"

They sat in silence until the owner returned with her request. Granny snorted derisively then turned away. Pan chuckled quietly as he accepted the little stick.

"Swab it around your mouth. I'll send it off and within a few days, we'll have an answer," Emma said. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"We'll figure it out. As you said, no one wants me here," Pan replied.

Granny returned to the table and thumped down a brass key. The couple looked at her.

"What?" she demanded. "If you find your little girl, she can't sleep out in the cold!" She stormed off once again.

Emma made a face. "I'll talk to you in a few days."

She held up the cotton swabs as she got up as not to contaminate them. She called to Henry and the two left the diner.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

Annoyed, Pan tossed the covers back and slid from the bed. Kyla sighed and rolled over, burying her face in the pillow.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Whoever it was obviously didn't know the meaning of the word early. Pan and Kyla had been up most of the night talking about what they would do after they found their daughter. Most of it was Kyla threatening his life over and over. She didn't care what happened to her as long as their daughter was safe.

He remembered vividly the night they created that little person. It hadn't been too long after their lives had been bound together. They had found out the hard way that separating would kill them both. He would never forget his knees buckling as the breath was ripped from his lungs. He hadn't known at the time what had been happening, but he had dragged himself from the kitchens to the library to find her. Kyla had been writhing on the floor in utter agony. He had crawled over the dumped table to get to her. Once he'd touched her, their pain had ended immediately.

After testing theories, they had found they couldn't be more than a floor between them. They had made their lives work. Wherever Kyla went, Pan was sure to follow. Even on missions. He was very skilled at manipulation and could get what he wanted.

However, his magic never worked on destroying the bond that had been forced upon him. Kyla had never seems bothered by it, but Pan had not needed or wanted to be with anyone. He had even given his son up to make sure he had not been tied down. Yet here he was, bound to a woman who didn't love him. She barely tolerated him.

And yet nearly a month after they had been bound together, they had gotten drunk and had a wild night. Kyla had always been composed, but that night had shown him she was capable of so much more.

From that night on, he had shared her bed because if he hadn't he was frozen cold. Kyla was his only warmth.

That warmth had nose dived when she had told him she had been expecting his child. She had also said it had been none of his responsibility since he had abandoned his first son. His only downside was he couldn't leave her.

A happy, healthy baby girl had been born nine months later. Kyla had been in labor for two days before Mirran screamed out into the world. The baby had changed his views on life. He hadn't taken care of his son but this girl showed that people can change. He had changed a tiniest. He was still mischievous but he watched out for the babe.

"Pan!"

He wrenched the door open and Hook pushed his way in. The pirate didn't even look around before he shoved the other man up against the wall. His metal hook was pressed against the shorter man's temple.

"What are you doing here?" Hook demanded.

Peter laughed. "Nice to see you too, Killian."

"You're supposed to be dead."

"The Underworld has some really funny rules. Apparently the ruler likes to set his favorite daughter up to keep his favorite reject under wraps. Speaking of which..."

His words trailed off as he ducked. Hook turned around just in time to dodge the metal that whistled towards his head. He came face to face with an angry blond in underwear and a tank top.

"Killian Jones, meet Kyla Graywater, Amazonian daughter of Hades. Adopted daughter, but daughter nonetheless. Kyla, Killian Jones. Otherwise known as Captain Hook."

"Call off your deranged mutt."

Pan laughed. "I don't control her. She did this because you barged in."

"Pan?" Kyla said. Her gaze and her sword never wavered.

He sighed. "He won't attack. Not since you know you could lose your head instead of your hand."

The woman dropped her sword and retreated across the hotel room. Sheathing the impressive metal, she propped it up by the bathroom door then crawled back in the bed. Laying down, she faced the two men and watched them.

"Where did you find her?" Hook asked.

Pan looked back at his companion briefly. "Like I said. The underworld has funny rules, but you're not here to figure out who my lady friend is."

"I saw you last night when you were shopping for groceries. I saw you die, killed by your own son. Yet here you are. And let me guess. Gold doesn't know you're here."

"He probably does by now. Everyone here is a gossip. You probably know why I'm here."

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking."

"I'm looking for a child."

Hook shook his head as it dawned on him. "No! You're not taking another child to Neverland. Not again."

Pan waved his hand in front of his face. "It's not like that. The child is mine."

Now the pirate was just confused. "Gold is a man now. Not a child. Neal was killed. Henry is a teenager."

The woman rustled in the bed, turning over. "The child is mine and she's missing."

Pan nodded. "The child is ours. We've been searching for her. Her last known whereabouts was here. In Maine. Not Storybrooke. We came to find Emma to help our search."

Hook's brow furrowed. "How did you make a child?"

Kyla stirred again. "That's a popular question. The answer is when two people have a dalliance with no contraception, a child is a product. That's how a man centuries old can have a child."

"Has she always been this snarky?"

Pan laughed. "Ever since I've known her."

The woman stood up and padded to the bathroom. Slamming the door closed, both men heard the water begin to run.

"She tolerates me on most days. On others, I just follow along quietly. It's like we're a married couple. Except she runs the show," Pan explained.

He sat on the bed and folded his legs under him. "Tell me what has happened. What of my family?"

Hook raised an eyebrow. "You mean the family that you abandoned and hates you?" Pan sighed at the reminder. "Your grandson is dead, you have another grandson, and Henry graduates high school this year. Emma is married to me. And the Charmings have a new baby as well. Everyone is fine and dandy. And no one wants you here."

"I'll be leaving once we find the child, and I will never be back. Kyla doesn't like this realm. Too much noise. She didn't sleep much last night. And wherever she goes. I have to as well."

"You don't seem that excited to leave. Or to be with an attractive woman like that."

"You're right. I don't like being attached to someone who doesn't trust me. Unfortunately I have to trust her to stay alive. The child was just an accident, but she has lowered her defenses because in her culture women run the household and take care of the children. Because her child is missing, she's cold and closed off. She will stop at nothing to find that girl, and I have no choice but to follow along."

"You didn't want the child, did you?"

The Pied Piper laughed. "No. I don't. I gave up my son so I could be a youth again, remember? I'll live as long as Kyla lives but she's a mother."

Hook shook his head. "You're also a father. You helped create that child. You'll be doing that woman a disservice not to help raise her considering your circumstances."

"You're telling him things he's already heard," Kyla called from the bathroom. Neither one had heard the water shut off.

She pulled open the door and steam rolled out. She emerged fully dressed with her long hair fully braided.

"I'm the youngest of six sisters but I'm the only one who has a child with her bonded villain. Pan was told of the ways of my sisters and clan. He took it literally and plays with magic. He enjoys his days which the other men are not allowed to do. His whole existence is to help us repopulate. He's too much of a cad to look over his hands to see what he had and has. I just let him do what he wants as long as he keeps that smart mouth shut."

Pan was astounded. That was the most he had ever heard his bonded speak. Usually she was soft-spoken and thoughtful, only speaking when necessary. She was a much better fighter than he was, but he had enchanted her sword so it would pierce even the hardest of metals. Yet she had never thanked him.

"Do you all go by the name Graywater?" Hook asked. Kyla quirked an eyebrow. "From what I know about Amazon tribes, you choose your surname based on where you lived. Hades had to have a different realm for his warriors."

"We lived by the River Gray. All my tribe is the Graywater tribe. My oldest sister is the leader of the tribe." She crossed her arms at him. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"If Emma has the girl's name and appearance, she can find someone who takes a liking to those names."

"It has to be someone we know," Pan mused. He felt Kyla's rage start building. "We have unlimited guards on the tribal lands. Men who protect the young ones. No one gets in or out without them knowing. Plus my magic makes it even harder. There was only one place where my magic was weakest and that was our home. Someone had to have taken the girl from there."

Hook watched some sort of emotion play across Kyla's face. It was gone before he could pinpoint it, but it wasn't happy or angry. It was almost sad.

She turned on him. "Did you take my child?"

Pan canted his head towards her, anger etched on his young face. "What?"

"Did you take Mirran?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"You're the only one who knows that our home is the cornerstone of you forcefield. You would have ample opportunity to take her."

"I may not want to be a father to any child, but I would never take the one under our roof. My life depends on your survival. If you go into battle, I have to. If you die, I die. That's the agreement I made to keep from eternal fire."

"Keep that in mind, Pan. Because if I find out you're to blame in this, I will take her back to River Gray and end us both."

She ripped open the door to their room, banging it so hard on the wall it almost flew off the hinges. Pan quickly grabbed a shirt and shoes because the pain what already started to set in. Kyla was on a separate floor and the bond was starting to hurt. If he didn't hurry, they'd both be in agonizing heaps on the ground.

He looked at Hook. "We'll discuss this later." Then he followed after the angry woman.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just now figured out how to write my authors note at the top. I wanted to put one on last chapter but I didn't want to waste time as my brain was whirling. **

**I have some ideas as to who I'm making the evil**

**Person. Right now, no one has jumped out at me. I'm just getting back in the swing of things so my chapters my suck. I'm doing my best. **

Pan sat across from Kyla at Granny's as the woman scribbled on a couple of napkins. Her training was kicking in and her brain was firing. She was tracking by writing down everywhere they'd been and everyone they'd met. She did this on every mission they had ever gone on. She wrote down every piece of information she had and put them together as a puzzle.

Her intelligence surprised him many days. She was quiet woman, but she always planned ahead. She always had a plan to back up a plan and another backup plan for that one. He couldn't match her skills in battle and some days she could outwit him. Most days she just listened.

His eyes went from the scraps of paper to the untouched plate. Her food was getting cold. Pan could remember when she was still with child that if she didn't eat she got really cranky. It was a combination of not being able to fight and being hungry.

"Kyla, you need to eat or you'll never find your daughter," he said.

She ignored him and continued scribbling. "I'm not hungry. If you want it, eat it."

Pan tossed his French fry onto his plate and leaned back. "You want to argue, let's argue. That's what we're good at afterall."

"All the evidence points to you. You claim you didn't do it, so I'm trying to give you the benefit of the doubt. I keep listing everything and anything that I think of that proves you are not a traitor, but your past and what you yourself have said make it harder to put the thoughts out of my head."

"What conclusion have you come to?" Kyla looked up at him, and for the first time, he saw agony. "You don't believe me."

"It's too much of a coincidence." Her eyes brightened. "Coincidence. We need a mirror."

Pan followed her to the bathroom. She kicked the men's bathroom door opened and stepped in. Luckily no one was there to argue with her. They'd lose that battle so it was a good thing.

"Bring up our home," she demanded.

Pan sighed and waved his hand. Their small Home appeared in the mirror. The large bed Pan shared with Kyla appeared. Off to the side was Mirran's. The bed hadn't been made since the night the child had disappeared. Behind both beds was the cornerstone to Pan's spell.

"Tell me what's missing," she whispered.

He looked from her to their home. It took him a moment to realize what she was getting at.

"The arrow laced with dreamshade," he said. He made the mirror fade. "Someone pulled the arrow out of the post."

"Which means someone has dreamshade poisoning. If we find this person, we'll know the reasoning the child was taken."

Pan pushed her back into the diner. "I think I know the reason." Kyla looked at him as they walked towards the front door. He left money on the table for their meal. "You're the youngest of six sisters. You're the best and quietest of them. The most experienced. You're also the only one whose bonded doesn't heed your beck and call."

She snorted. "That's also because you were too naughty and had to be punished. Now you can't even be away from me without being in pain."

"But I'm alive and you deal with me. Your sisters are not so lucky. Scion and her husband don't like each other. Scarlet hates her bonded because of how weak he is. Natia and Klais argue all the time. Mera and Longin try too had to be the best at what they want to do. Then there's Lia and Orlen. Orlen makes your sister crazy. All of them wish to be rid of their bonds. But we somehow make it work. And by doing so, you have a child."

"There's one major difference. You don't listen to me."

"I don't listen to anyone."

"Precisely."

He stared at her for a moment as they walked. "Are you finally crossing me off your list?"

She didn't get her answer. He was jerked through the air and tossed to the ground. When he looked up, he was face to face with a blond headed man and his dwarf.

"Is this your payback for being a naughty boy?" Kyla asked as she stepped around the two.

"Why are you alive, Pan?" The man asked.

Pan sat up and crossed his legs, smiling like a loon. Kyla stepped behind him and pressed her knees to his back. "Good to see you again, Charming. You too, Grumpy."

"Why are you here?" Charming demanded.

He stood and dusted himself off. "I'm looking for a child to take back with me."

Charming rushes him from the front and Kyla balanced him from behind. Pan felt her grip his waist. She was preparing to pull him from danger and attack. An Amazons code was to protect what was hers. In this instance, Pan didn't belong to himself. He belonged to the woman behind him.

"As comfortable as this is, I would ask that you kindly step away before my companion decides to skewer you," Pan pleaded.

But his words were too late. Kyla slung him far enough away that he was safe but close enough that the bond didn't suffer. He skidded across he asphalt then looked up as Kyla's sword clanked against Charming's and Grumpy's axe. Sighing, he sat and watched the show for he knew better than to step in.

Watching an Amazon fight was an amazing event. Even the ones in the middle in the middle of training was a sight to behold. The clumsiest of them were more graceful than even the best trained knight.

Kyla was one of the bests. She was the best from the River tribes and even better than some from the others. She could read anyone's moves and match them strike for strike. Even Pan fell to her during every training session. She could even sense when he was going to use magic and evade it.

"What is going on?"

Pan looked back as Emma and Snow White ran up on the scene. "Give it a moment. It'll be over."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Kyla disarmed Charming and kicked back Grumpy hard enough he flipped over several times before landing a few feet away.

"And it's over." He looked back up. "Now what were you asking?"

"Who is she?" Snow asked.

"An Amazon warrior."

"I would say she's exquisite but i think she's terrifying."

"Pan?" Kyla said as she walked over.

"You look like a avenging angel," he said.

Her hair had come loose from her braid and flowed around her face as she walked towards them. She held both swords on either side of her, gleaming in the sun as if they belonged to her. When she got to them, she tossed Charming's sword to the sidewalk then held out her hand to Pan. He smiled as he took it and stood.

Without a second thought, he gripped her forearm and pressed his forehead against hers. He felt her breath catch and it made his smile widen. Somehow this woman still managed to bring out the good in him even though he was still naughty.

His spirit roared to life as well as other parts. He let her go and took a step back. She opened her eyes, and he saw just how emotion played in those blue depths. He was her life, thrown upon her at the most unreasonable time but something she had accepted without hesitation. Now their child was involved.

A moment passed before Kyla's eyes cleared. She blinked then looked at the others. The sword disappeared, turning back into a pin she snapped on her collar.

"We found a clue," she said.

Emma looked shocked. "Oh! What is it?"

"Other than us, had there been any strange people wandering around in the last week or so?"

She shook her head. "Not that I've seen, no. Why?"

"The tribe's camp is on the banks of the river. It's put in a circle to make sure it's defended on all sides. Our tent is located in the outer reaches of the camp. I put a protection spell around it. There's an arrow between our beds that acts as a lynchpin for the spell. I laced the arrow with dreamshade. Whoever removed it made a small hole in the spell but they also poisoned themselves. Without the antidote, they will die," Pan explained. "And as we all know the antidote is on Neverland. I can never go back."

Emma looked contemplative. "It's a good clue. The DNA results will be back in a couple of days. If we don't find her then, we'll look for your missing arrow."

"DNA? What are you talking about? And why is Peter Pan back? I thought he died," Snow said.

He sighed and looked at Kyla. "How many more times are we going to explain this?"

She cast him a sideways glance. "You're the one who tortured people for the fun of it."

"Can't you ever just pretend to be on my side?"

"I'm always at your side. I don't have a choice."

"Those are not the same things."

"Are you really doing this right now?" Emma demanded. The two looked at her unapologetically. She grunted in annoyance. "Pan never died. He was bonded to this woman, Kyla, and they've been together for a while. Their daughter was kidnapped so they're looking for her."

"Pan has a daughter?" Charming asked. "That he takes care of?"

Kyla snorted derisively. "He barely listens to me. No way he'll take care of a child."

Pan threw up how hands at the jab. "Really? You can't just have blind faith in me? After everything we've been through?"

She turned away. "You're the one that unleashed the demon because you thought your magic was more powerful than a god's."

He followed her. "Says the one who broke the chains that..." Their voices faded away as they headed back to the hotel.

"What is really going on?" Snow asked.

"Exactly what I told you. Except that woman has Pan under control. And she's threatened his life plenty of times. We just need to find her child," Emma replied. "Once we do that, we'll be free of Pan for good."


	4. Chapter 4

**I've not made a chapter that starts out in Kyla's point of view. Her voice and thoughts keep playing in my head. **

Kyla shifted in her sleep, nuzzling a little deeper into Pan's shoulder. They had spent the day in the library researching everything they could think of. Pan's reputation followed him even there. She could feel their gazes as she scoured even the ancient of texts.

Upon returning to their room, Pan had bathed and retired for the evening. Though he was typically a jerk, he had his tender moments. Most of them came at times when they were in the presence of others. As an Amazon, she wasn't supposed to react. As a woman, she couldn't help but do so.

Pan didn't sleep unless she was beside him. Time passed differently in the home realm. What was a day in this world could easily be two years in theirs. While he had been gone four years in this time, he had been with her for more than twenty in theirs. It was what made aging so difficult for their young ones. When they were two, they physically looked as an infant. It was very difficult to adjust.

That first night they had been together had been interesting. Pan had still been angry that they'd been bound together and he'd wanted nothing to do with her. Kyla had gone to sleep without a second thought. Pan's only choices had been to sleep on the floor or share her bed. The hearth had been put out so he was going to get cold.

When she had lain down, Pan had been standing by the doorway. When she'd woken up, he had been beside her with his back to her. He had gotten cold and had wrapped up in her skins. He had been in a ball when she had woken up. At that moment he looked like an innocent child and not the ruthless Boy King who had ruled Neverland.

From that night on, he had shared her bed. Extra furs had been piled on to show their prestige in the tribe. Kyla was the youngest and favorite sister of Scion, the tribe's leader. She was able to do pretty much whatever. Any bonded male to her would instantly be raised in status.

Everyone had known of Pan's history. That was part of the bond. History became present and people had to live with it. Scion had worried that Kyla would be dragged down due to her bonded's brutal past. But Kyla had taken life by the horns and had made Pan listen. Especially after they had figured out they couldn't be apart.

Life hadn't been simple. Pan was a trickster, a bad boy. Naughty was the best way to explain him. He did what he wanted and apologized to no one. It's what made them fight all the time. Kyla would much rather plot in silence than retaliate immediately. Pan was the opposite. He would react first and think later, and it caused a lot of trouble.

They had fought a lot in the early days. Kyla hadn't threatened him in the very beginning but as the days had gone on, she had gotten frustrated with him. She had pinned him against a beam one night and had told him that being a hateful ass wasn't winning him any points with her people.

His eyes had been fiery, hot and molten almost like she had turned him on. She had pushed away from him and gone across the home to tidy up the dishes and clean the hearth. Her anger was so palpable it could burn the tent down.

After that evening, he'd shown a different side of himself. He'd been protective of her. He was skilled in magic but fighting hand to hand was not his forte. So much for the famed Lost Boy. But he managed to keep her back safe. He had even enchanted her blade to shrink when she wasn't using it.

Years passed like a dream. They became one and the same. Kyla's respect in the tribe had risen because she had complete control over the once famed Boy King. He spent his days keeping an eye on her and only stepped in when she couldn't win. She was quiet and he spoke his mind. No matter what mission they went on, they always came back. Maybe with a few bumps and bruises but they always came back.

One night one of the other women in the tribe had announced her pregnancy. They had called for a massive celebration. A woman having a child was a rare and grand occasion, one that called for a lot of food and booze. Everyone was invited and everyone got drunk.

Pan and Kyla were no exception. Pan had played his flute and Kyla had danced around the fire with her sisters. Revelry and joy had been the night's festivities.

Those had flowed over into the rest of the night. They had stumbled back to the tent, blitzed beyond belief. Kyla had tripped over the doorway but Pan caught her before she fell face first. He scooped her up and carried her into the tent. He unceremoniously dumped her on the bed. She jumped up and grabbed him by the collar.

He had stared down at her, their height different very obvious when they were standing side by side. She had punched his chest a good two, three times before he'd grabbed her wrists and held them against him. He had looked down at her, but his eyes were different. There was something new in them.

He had kissed her right then, his mouth working over hers gently. He'd picked her up and carried her to the bed. She still wasn't sure what had overcome them or how many times they had met body to body. But she had awoken the next day feeing satisfied and sore.

"What are thinking of?" She looked beside her. Pan pulled her closer. "You always get that look when you're thinking hard."

"I'm remembering our life," she replied.

He hummed in his sleep. "Which part?"

"Currently? I'm at the part where we made Mirran."

He chuckled sleepily. "That was a good night. Plus a few others that followed."

She sighed at the one part he remembered. "You remember the stuff that was fun for you."

Pan sighed and opened his green eyes. She stared up at him. "I never wanted to be a father. I gave my son up so I could be young again. Here I am, young again but with a child. It's not what I wanted. I'm still not sure how to be a father. But I can't run. If I do, we die. So I'm forced to watch a child grow up."

Kyla piled away from him and slid from the bed. The warmth quickly left her as the air hit her skin.

Pan sighed once again, heavier this time because his words had upset her. He sat up, bare skin prickling with the temperature change. He watched her curl up in the chair across from the bed, bare legs to her chest as she wrapped her arms around them. The strongest warrior torn apart by a few misplaced words.

"What do you want me to say, Kyla? That I miss the child? She is an Amazon. You have raised her by your tribe's standards. I have just watched," he said.

"I know. It still hurts," she muttered.

"Kyla," He ran his hand through his mussed hair, "you knew who I was. You knew my past."

She lifted her head, and for the first time he felt afraid. "Your past has no bearing on this circumstance. You are not in Neverland. You don't have Lost Boys to protect you. We've met each other body for body and you still don't see it."

"See what? That all magic comes with a price? Is this child my price to pay?"

"Mirran loves you."

Pan's lip raised in a scowl. "So did Rumple. Yet I didn't want him."

"Are you choosing yourself over this little girl? Again? Are you abandoning your child again?" The question hung between them. He was made to wait when he opened his mouth. "Think carefully on your answer. You know what my tribe does to people who abandon their children."

"Are you threatening me?" Her gaze was stone. "You will end your life just to make sure I don't abandon this child?"

"My sisters will take her in. She will be raised well. And she will never have to wonder if she is loved."

"Your sisters caused this!" Her eyes widened. "Are you too blind to see it? One of your sisters - if not all of them - are the reason our child has gone missing. Your blind faith in them has led them to steal the girl you cherish."

"Why?! Why would they do this?"

"You're the strongest of them, something no one can deny. You disarmed Prince Charming without a second thought. But most importantly you have more power than they ever could."

"What?!"

"You have me! Father of the Dark One, great-grandfather is the One True Believer and the Boy King. I have the magic of Neverland coursing though my veins even if I can't tap into it at all times. Your sisters are jealous. They want to have your power and prestige to themselves. Their naughty souls weren't half as bad as I am, and you have a child by me. Why can't you see it?"

He got up and passed over to her. Taking her face in his hand, he coaxed her to look up at him. "My dear, you were raised by them even after you were adopted by Hades. You do his bidding when he needs it. You're his favorite. Your sisters know that. Maybe not Scion because she has her own power, but the other four do. Any one of them would do this. I may not have wanted children so I could stay young, but I would never allow you to go unhappy. We will find your child and we will go home."

He pressed his forehead to hers. Hearing her gasp, he lowered his head until he pressed his lips to hers. Whether he liked it or not, she and their child needed him. Not because his life was bound to hers, but because she had given him a home and safety when no one else would. She allowed him to be his naughty self within reason. And he had given her what many women only dreamed of. He had given her a child.

He drew her up, mouth never leaving hers. For a fierce woman, she was extremely sensual. He swung her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. Collapsing, he faced her, raining light kisses to her mouth and eyes. It took a moment after he withdrew, but her eyes fluttered open slowly.

"You can't find anyone on no sleep. I'll protect you like I always have. Now sleep. You'll need your strength to find Mirran."

Kyla swallowed hard. Pan knew her indecisiveness. Her child was on the line. He knew she would die protecting her. But she had to find her first.

Once again, he claimed her mouth as his. It wasn't to do anything dashing, but he used it to calm her. She followed his lead, and soon her body relaxed into his.

He drew out one last kiss before he ticked her head into his neck. Soon her breathing evened out and her hand went limp against his chest. He was going to have to find her child or she was going to rip two worlds apart.


End file.
